I fell in love with my enemies son
by DahlalaFrost
Summary: Pitch has kidnapped Diana and Jack Frost. He beat them and hurt them. He rapped Diana and stole her kids. He went as far as ripping her insides out and killing her. Now Jack is all the alone. When Pitch tries to get fresh with Jack, he steps in. Who is he? Kozmotis Black. Yes Pitch's and Diana's son! A lot of grusome details and a little Boy on Boy later(not pitch and jack)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. So I've decided to make a new story of Jack and one of Diana and Pitchs kids. Can you guess who it is? Wait and see.

Chapter 1

Jack's POV

I sat on the couch in the living room. There was something special about today but I couldn't remember what. I sighed closing my eyes resting a little when I felt two muscular arms gently wrap around me."Hey snowflake." I smiled. There was only one person in the world that called me that. I opened my eyes and looked up."Hey Kozzy." He smiled down at me. His wonderful blue eyes and dark blonde hair and amazing well built body that towered over me; this was my husband. If it wasn't for him; I'd still be back in Pitch's lair getting the crap beat out of me. Plus he was the only thing I had left of sister(well adopted sister. Not blood sister). We fell for each other the moment we met. He leaned down and kissed me putting a small box in my hand."Happy annervircery my snowy." I smiled kissing him back."To you too."

Even though he is Pitch's son, his my Kozzy bear. I still can't believe I fell in love with my enemies son.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the next chapter. Please R&R. I don't own Rise of the Guardians**

**Chapter 2**

**Jack's Pov**

**It was cold and dark. The shackles around my wrists and ankles were rusted with blood and so were my clothes. My hoodie was torn to shreds and had gone purple due to the blood stains. I was cut and bruised all over my body. My hair was no longer white but instead faded grey and my eyes were bleak and hopeless. I no longer smiled either, not since Pitch had captured me and my adopted sister, Diana several months ago. He locked us in a prison cell deep in his lair. Everyday he'd beat us and torture us to no end, leaving us half dead. Pitch had taken my staff and hid it somewhere where not even he could find it.**

**The cell we were held in now smelt of dried blood and death. I looked over at Diana who was still laying motionless on the other side of the cell. She'd been that way since she gave birth to Pitch's kids. I cringed at the memory of being forced to watch him rape her sensuously night after night. But that wasn't the worst part. Some nights he'd force me to take part in this sick activity. It made me sick just thinking about it. When he made me do this, he used his nightmares to control my body and hormones that I would actually hurt her whenever I was inside her. He messed with my head, clouding it with lust and pleasure. The first time it happened, I didn't even know what was going on. He drugged me so that I wouldn't fight back. When I woke up the next morning, Diana wouldn't even talk to me or come close to me. When Pitch came back later that day, he explained what he'd done. I literally threw up when he said that I had fucked with my sister. I couldn't forgive myself for doing what I did, even if I was drugged. Weeks went past and nothing had changed, the beatings, burnings, whipping, raping and nightmares, until one day, Pitch found out that Diana was pregnant. He snarled and tried to cut open her stomach and rip out the baby that was growing inside her. But she fought back, which only made things worse. Pitch decided to let her keep the child. He stayed with her every hour of everyday until she would give birth. He still beat us and he still rapped her even if she was pregnant. Sick lustful basterd. This went on for days. Deep down I was hoping and praying that the guardians would find us and I was hoping that they'd come before Diana gave birth. **

**The day finally came when Diana's baby was going to be born. Pitches threatened to rape and kill me if I didn't help her. I had no idea what I was doing and Pitch didn't even care that she was in pain. But I tried my best to do what I could to help her. After 9-10 hours, Diana's "babies" were born. Yeah, she gave birth to twins. A boy that had dark blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin, and a girl that had black hair, golden eyes and light, pale skin. As soon as they were out, 2 of Pitch's nightmares took them away and Pitch chained me to the wall. I haven't seen or heard from Diana's babies since Pitch took them away. **

**Pitch kneeled down next to Diana; who was bleeding really badly. He had an evil, smug look on his face and I still couldn't believe what he did to her next. She looked at me; her eyes were full of pain, fear and sadness. She softly told me to turn away and close my eyes. She must have known what was going to happen to her. So I did as she said but as soon as I closed my eyes, there came a blood curdling scream. I clenched my fists and kept my eyes shut not wanting to know what was going on. The screaming died down a little as I heard her start crying. I thought it was over until I heard something crack and the screaming came again. This time it was begging and pleading for mercy. Then a ripping and sloppy like noise came. But then something much more terrifying happened; there was silence. I slowly opened my eyes and nearly threw up when I saw the scene in front of me.**

**Pitch was standing over my sister's now almost lifeless body. Blood was gushing out of her virgina, creating an ocean of crimson red around her. Pitch's hand was coated in blood and skin…but that wasn't the worst part. In his hand her held the remains of what was left in Diana's womb after she'd given birth. He had stuck his hand in her and ripped out the flesh out of her womb. I looked at him in horror. Pitch left the cell still holding the bloody flesh in his hand. I didn't know why he was keeping it and to be honest I didn't want to know. As soon as he left, the chains holding me to the wall vanished and I fell into the sea of blood. I crawled over to my sister, hoping and praying that she was still alive. Her skin was sickly pale, her arms and legs were bony and thin. Her right leg was twisted and a piece of bone was sticking out. Her eyes were shut and her once white hair was now turning black with blood. I slowly and carefully lifted her into my arms and held her close. She felt so light and fragile in my arms. I could still feel her heart beating very slowly. Tears started running down my face and falling to Diana's face. **

**My hopes ere now gone and my centre was broken. The guardians weren't going to come for us. They most likely forgot about us months ago. I looked down at Diana. She was barely alive but I didn't know how long she'd last…..**


End file.
